The present invention relates to a plastic insert that enhances the beauty of existing floral boxes.
Currently, the floral industry distributes its wares in a variety of clear rectangular shaped plastic boxes. Clear plastic is typically used so the recipient of the flowers can see them through the box. Millions of dollars are spent annually on the purchase of plastic flower boxes alone. A more aesthetic way of presenting the flowers would be desirable to both the purchaser and the seller.